Angel Moon Rain
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Written by author of Kakumei! Shuichi storms out on Yuki, finding him on the couch with an alcoholic! Little does he know, Yuki's suffering from tremendous pain. Once the author vanishes into thin air, our beloved singer's heart is taken on a wild ride!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to 'Angel Moon Rain'. This project will be the FINAL project I post here, on Fanfiction. This is originally being written for another site. I'm merely posting it out of here to test a theory of mine.

This is being written in the spirit of Kakumei, a Yuki/Shu adventure I composed once upon a time. As Kakumei received tremendous attention (and its insufferably difficult for anyone to be noticed in this place), I decided: you know, what the hey? I'll try this one out here, and see what happens.

Thank you. I don't own any of the characters, as you already know. Press on, kiddies_._

_

* * *

_

Before the 12th of October, I was living in a dream.

_Nothing could have been better. I was living in a kaleidescope, surrounded by all colors of the rainbow. Everything I touched sent off showers of gold, but not because of fame. I was so full of happiness, the world sang along with me. And I walked the steps of life, living in something I wanted to last forever. Living in a dream I had waited for, all of my life._

_Before the 12th of October, I believed in fairy tales. I saw myself as a princess, madly in love with the world's best prince. I believed nothing could tear down my golden castle, for it had been built on a foundation of love. Love had formed its base, creating its walls and safe havens. I believed myself to be untouchable, walking through the halls of my castle and onto the stage._

_Once the 12th of October hit, all of my dreams-which were false to begin with-fell apart._

_I was foolish to believe in eternity, because it had never started. It never even existed for me. My heart died inside of my chest, tainted by everything I had dismissed: sadness, frustration, confusion. I've been cold ever since, seeing the anchor of my dreams in another's arms. Having my dreams fall apart, right there in the living room._

_He was cold, but I did not care. To me, he was akin to glistening snowflakes, radiant with effervescent beauty. Now I see him for what he really is: a cold-hearted ogre. I walked in on him, hoping to end my life's storm, but that's how lightning struck. Lightning struck my heart, soul and voice._

_It left me breathless as I watched, seeing him in another's arms._

_He was distant, but I did not care. I merely made him out to be shy. Sweet. Cute. Frightened of the world around him, but always willing to explore in his own way. But now I know the truth. He wants to lock himself away. Away from me, and from the rest of the world. He doesn't want me. He doesn't love me._

_He has a fuck buddy. Of all things, a fuck buddy._

_I haven't seen him since. I don't want to see him._

_I'm screaming his name, but I don't want to see him. He can rot in Hell, for all I care._

_I am no longer Princess Shuichi. I'm actually Princess-on-Hold Shuichi. I consider myself to be in limbo until that bastard's erased from my memories, which probably won't be for a thousand years, but oh well. I won't mind the wait, and I'm sure my dream prince won't mind it either._

_For right now, all dreams are on hold. I'm just busy trying to reconstruct reality._

* * *

"Caffe Caramel Frappuccino on the rocks! Extra whipped cream!"

Drinks were flying off the counter, all made in true Starbucks fashion. Merry customers swept their drinks into open arms, happy to hold such lovingly made concoctions. And on that particular morning, the world was rather bright. The sun was high, the winds were cool, and life's fragrances captivated all.

Two magicians were apart of the Starbucks experience, sitting across from one another. Despite their life's turbulent roller coasters, both men were able to smile. They were close, incredibly close, and able to jump over hurdles with the brightest of smiles. One half of the duo had his own frappuccino, savoring its chocolate topping. "This shouldn't come as a surprise," he said, eyes beaming with affectionate mischief. "but he's bouncing all over the place. Can't wait for our little shindig."

Claude K Winchester had just spoken about a certain singer, sharing his thoughts with Ark. Taking a sip of piping hot coffee, the brunette gave an exuberant smile. "Don't blame him. Out of every Bad Luck shindig, this one looks to be the best and the brightest. The costume party alone should rock the world."

"I feel like we've been planning a wedding," the blonde said, tapping his fingers on the table. "This is more than just a costume party. We've got an entire parade on our hands! An all-nighter!"

"You're right about the parade bit. We're getting a better turn-out than Disneyland. Every last one of their parades can't hold a candle to ours."

The Winchester's eyes became a pensive scholar's eyes. Whenever he spoke of his band mates, especially Shuichi, his words were laced in a parent's adoration. For that particular conversation, sorrow accompanied love in its poisonous glory. "Yeah, well, I'm glad he's still looking forward to it," he said, peering at nothing in particular. "After that stint at Yuki's house, I didn't think the show would go on. Didn't think he'd want to get out of bed for another three months."

"And miss Christmas? The happiest time of the year? Come on, K. That's Shu-chan's favorite holiday!"

"He still has his dreams. I thought he had lost all of them. Something just doesn't seem right, though."

A smile lit up Ark's face, and the entire cafe. "As always, you and I are on the same page."

"You think something's off about all of this too?"

"Sure the Hell do, kitten," the brunette replied, sitting back in his chair. "I mean, listen. Yuki's keeping a low profile, can't get anything out of Tohma or Mizuki...Shuichi randomly decided to walk in and found him with an alcoholic...nothing adds up. Two plus two comes out to be six, not _four_."

At that point, K had the face of a brokenhearted father. A father reluctant to face the reality. "So what? You think Yuki planned it all out?" he asked, sadness accompanied by the quest for answers. "And perhaps he bribed or paid off his informants, just to keep them silent?"

"We aren't dealing with the Mafia, K. Yuki doesn't need to bribe anyone, let alone Sir Seguchi or his publisher. All he has to do is ask for a favor."

With a sigh, K swept his eyes over the cafe's other customers. "I've suddenly lost my appetite," he moaned, running a hand over his face. "Just when I thought I could buy my way out of reality, equations are laid out on the table. And none of them make any sense."

"Math isn't really your thing, sweetheart. Not like its mine, either."

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eon, trapped in a void while others were submerged in the fragrance of coffee, pastries and pies. Their eyes sought answers, peace, completion, but none of those precious commodities were found. "I think he's in danger," the Winchester said, leaning forward-and shattering the strained silence. Ark leaned forward as well, wanting to hear everything the other had to say.

"What do you mean, 'think'? You're not one to make guesses."

"I don't know, Ark. I don't know if I'm trying to run from the truth, or if I'm taking shots in the dark. I don't know. I'm just getting this crappy, sinking feeling. Something might be wrong, and we're just sitting here, waiting for the worst to happen."

"You've been planning the Halloween concert, sitting with that tidbit on your mind?"

"I've been ignoring it for Shu-chan's sake, but I can't anymore. Not with everything out on the table."

"Should we-"

The remainder of Ark's sentence froze, lodged in his throat. The worried blonde had to answer his ringing cellphone, wondering if the call had come on cue. Seconds were no different from centuries-

"K here. Talk to me."

Chatter and coffee fragrances fell into oblivion. K's lover could only focus on K's voice, wondering where the call would lead them. Judging by the look on the blonde's face, the caller was anything but cheerful. "Time to boogie," the Winchester said, giving off a woeful smile. He rose from his seat, shoving paper piles and his netbook into a black knapsack.

"What's going on?"

"You'll find out, soon enough," Bad Luck's manager said, making his way towards the nearest exist. Awaiting the future with bated breath, Ark followed suit-hoping his beloved had just received a simple call to arms.

It was a call to arms, all right.

In the blink of an eye, a brunette found himself facing the horrid truth. With a hand clasped over his heart, he felt as if his life-giving organ had been ripped out of his chest.

How could he feel otherwise, looking at a website that promoted human trafficking?

It wasn't just any traffic, though. It was certified traffic, perfectly legal and one-hundred percent professional. Somehow, in one way or another, the Pearl Scythe Organization managed to sift through red tape. Its prime leader gave birth to his organization, accompanied by some of the most prominent businessmen known to date. And that same organization was at the head of things, stealing the wind of out several hearts-including Ark's.

In the blink of an eye, he and his lover ended up at Hiroshi Nakano's house-the house Shuichi Shindou had lived in for several days on end. Right on arrival, Shuichi's dearest friend provided both magicians with a strong clue to Eiri Yuki's whereabouts: the homepage to the Pearl Scythe Foundation. Sure, the blonde author was no longer a blonde, and cryptic tattoos were engraved on both arms, but it was him. Without a doubt.

And without a name.

"We're sure that isn't Tatsuha?" K asked, already aware of the answer. Searching for any way to escape reality, even if it happened to be through another nightmare. If the captive male _wasn't_ Yuki, Shuichi would be fine, and everything would be okay. He and Ark would rescue Tatsuha, there would be a joyous family reunion, and that would be that.

Sadly, things weren't going to be that simple.

"We've got the dark hair, the eyes-"

"Tatsuha called a few minutes ago," the Nakano cut in fiercely, hand against his forehead. "He's on his way here. We've got Suguru, Mika and Tohma coming in too."

K shut his eyes. "So much for that 'get out of jail free' card. And here's my next question. How in the Hell did this happen? When did this happen?"

Hiro's eyes were darkened, holding great storms of fury and frustration. As he scanned the Scythe website, he spoke in a voice that held great distress. "According to Yuki's profile, he _sold_ himself into the organization," the Nakano explained, taking his own report none too well. "Some creeps at a bar bought him off. And that's how he fell off the face of the Earth."

"Well, since somebody probably called our friends, we'll just hightail it down there," K's brunette supplied, referring to the police force and bar. Those words should've galvanized the Nakano into action, but they only served to fuel his heart's death. "Therein lies a dilemma," the younger brunette spoke, holding up a finger to emphasize his message.

"The Scythes are protected by the law's almighty powers!"

His only two comrades presented a question simultaneously. "Say what?"

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen! I did my homework, and according to my research, the Pearl Scythe Organization cannot be touched by any branch of the government! They're a legal business, able to perform all operations without hindrance!"

"Should've known this wasn't going to be easy," the Winchester sighed, folding his arms. "I'm not wasting any time in asking for locations, either. The site's probably in codes, isn't it?"

"Codes, riddles, puzzles, you got it. If we spoke Scythe, we'd know what 'Lotus' stands for."

"I'm still stuck on the invincibility part of this," Ark declared, pacing the living room. "What in the Hell is going on? What bastard bought out the entire police force?"

"Don't forget the rest of the government," the Nakano put in, speaking as if he merely added an item to the family grocery list. He rose out of his desktop chair with a weak smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "We've got the entire regime to deal with."

In K's eyes, the world was crumbling-skies, canyons, everything. All at once. "Fascinating," he groaned, forming a look halfway between a scowl and smile. "Nothing made sense at the beginning, and now we've got a _disaster_ on our hands. Apparently, our beloved Yuki felt cheerful enough to throw himself into the lion's den."

"I think I would've preferred suicide," Ark growled, his eyes holding tremendous anguish. "No one knows if he's coming out of _this_. What now?"

The Winchester made an attempt to smile, rubbing his hands together. "I'm off to see the Princess. Where is he?"

Hiro was just as thrilled as his manager, giving off the same kind of smile. "On my balcony. And yes, he knows. He knows exactly what we know."

"Fabulous. While I hope to see the Princess in one piece, you merry men of mine can contact the proper authorities. I don't know if you should alert them of a celebration, or of a nightmare. Do what you wish, but Hiro? I really wish you hadn't let Shuichi onto your balcony. Let's keep our wits about us, children."

Without another word, K performed a bow and vanished up Hiro's stairs. After a moment of silence, a smiling Hiro turned to Ark and asked:

"So! Still wearing your Superman get-up to the concert?"

"What concert?" Ark asked, with an equally goofy smile. Both men burst into chuckles-

Suppressing the urge to do something completely different.

The Princess was also suppressing the urge to break down-and jump off his best friend's balcony.

One of his loyal knights found him in silent reflection. Winds coursed through long blonde tresses and pink locks, trying to comfort two rattled souls. Bad Luck's Princess had buried his face in his hands, but removed them once a familiar face approached. And with a heavy heart, the precious singer turned to meet his manager. Neither of them spoke for a short moment, allowing the winds to speak for them.

Sometimes, emotions didn't require words.

K's eyes were soft pearls, wrapped in silken compassion. "How did it happen?" he asked, voice softer than a feather. Shuichi presented him with a smile, but an unmistakably weak one. One riddled with-

Well, tears.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. Can't remember too much of this morning, 'cause it's all a blur. It just happened."

The Winchester smiled, wrapping an arm about the other's shoulders. Both sets of eyes were laden with a violent storm, but a father wanted to comfort his child.

"I see. And what are you thinking?"

Shuichi's voice was quiet, and seemingly calm, but filled with enough sorrow to break a nation's heart. "This is all my fault," he replied, peering straight into the other's eyes.

"All of it. If I had just...just waited. If I had done _something_ differently, none of this would have happened. And here's what kills me. He _gave_ himself away!"

K tried to stop the tears, but couldn't. As his heart shattered into a million pieces, listening to his singer's sorrow, Shuichi cast his arms around him. "He threw himself away," he wept, pouring all of his pain into every teardrop. "He's gone and I don't know what to do!"

Bad Luck's manager didn't know how to counter-attack the situation, but he knew what he had to do at that moment. As Bad Luck's Princess wept, head buried in the Winchester's chest, K caressed the sobbing singer's back.

As he did so, blueprints were formed deep within his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_A scattered dream is like a far-off memory.  
A far-off memory is like a scattered dream.  
I want to line the pieces up: yours...  
And mine.  
-Sora, Kingdom Hearts II_

_He had just dragged himself into a prison yard, but it was time to rest._

Even though he knew the night would be long, the day's hours were taking their toll. He and his band mates were at work for hours, wanting to perfect their latest album. It seemed as if they were chasing after an unattainable end, working to perfect notes, pitches and words. Striving to mold the most stubborn elements of song into their expectations, they worked until the breath ran dry from their bodies. Their singer gladly took the chance to go home, even though he dreaded what slept inside.

All clocks read eleven. Rehearsals were notorious for consuming chasms of time, but that particular rehearsal had been the longest. Not being greeted by Yuki didn't help things. There wasn't much to expect, though, other than a picture-perfect home. As usual, everything looked as if it had been torn straight out of a magazine. Pristine counters, floors, windows-you name it.

And not a peep out of Yuki.

Bleugh. The bastard was probably still sour. He never took responsibility over any of his actions, even when arguments were clearly his fault. The eternally sour wretch struck fuses that very morning, annoying the living daylights out of a center singer. Of course Shuichi couldn't expect to hear anything out of him.

Hmph. Trudging into the author's bedroom, he expected to find Yuki sitting upright, sulking over poorly written pages. He had the nerve to insult _his_ songs, but the author couldn't write his way out of a hostage situation.

But no. His expectations weren't met.

Instead, he found the author fast asleep. His laptop sat at his side, discarded but forever loyal to its master. There weren't any scribbles of ill-fated romances on the monitor, but world renowned chef Ramsay was encouraging young chefs. With warm messages like 'get a move on, you donkey' and 'this wouldn't pass as cat food', the legendary Gordon Ramsay made sure things were probably done.

Ha. Eiri Yuki had discovered the magic of free television. Online television.

He couldn't have looked any cuter, either. Fast asleep, he was surely tucked away in dreams. Shutting down the laptop, Shuichi thought of the dreaming author with a smile. He then cupped the other man's face into his hands, and provided him with a kiss. It was a kiss on the nose, but nonetheless affectionate.

He then went off to bed himself, hoping to meet his author in a dream.

"I remember," a singer whispered, face buried in a haven. His sanctuary stiffened, alarmed by the sound of his fragile voice. "I remember," the singer repeated, gently drawing himself out of an embrace. Amethyst eyes were distant but so close, filled with unnerving emotion.

"I remember how warm he was that night, wrapped up in his blankets. I remember the look on his face, and the rhythm of his chest. I remember how I thought of him that night, and looked forward to the morning. Now he's gone."

"You're going to remember those words, right?"

Bad Luck's Princess placed his hands on his hips, bearing a tremendously warm smile. "The last thing I wanna do is write songs, Dad. I'm just saying I remember. I remember how warm everything used to feel. And I want that warmth back."

Claude K Winchester seemed to be an eternally calm scholar, always composed even in the darkest of situations-especially if predicaments affected his loved ones. Despite his cool head, he wasn't immune to his family's pain. His singer's pain was his own, resonant not only throughout his heart, but through his soul as well. "Lemme guess," he said softly, wearing his own smile. He was gentle towards his lamb, treating Shuichi as though he were made of glass. "You still love him, right?"

The lamb replied with a tear-laden smile. "As much as I love breathing. I just wish I had answers. I wish...I wish I had been able to stop everything."

The blonde ruffled his short pink hair, beaming with a father's pride. "Okay then. That's all I need to know. But now take a look at this. Our pretty little Yuki has been stolen by an evil dragon-the very same dragon you've feared for years now. But the two of you have _got_ to switch roles. Are you willing to embrace the future? Are you willing to play the part of a prince, instead of a princess?"

"I guess I am," a pink kitten mewled, rubbing his paws together. K instantly grimaced, looking as if grapefruit had been shoved into his mouth.

"Not good enough. You should know better than that by now, my little lamb."

Shuichi's smile broadened, stretched by the bank of adoration he held for his 'father'. "I am," he said, erasing his previous answer. He wiped rain water from his eyes, wishing to embrace the future with at least semi-clear vision. "But where do we go from here? The police can't help us."

"Ah ah ah, my pink fluffball. They may be unwilling pieces in our fairy tale, but we've got other options."

Bad Luck's fluffball threw his head back with a sigh. Meanwhile, birds soared on high through a crystal blue sky. "Dad, we can't storm the fortress. We'd be killed before we even saw the front doors!"

"Pessimism won't get you anywhere, Shuichi. I wasn't thinking of breaking down the front doors, either," K scolded him, wagging a finger. He turned his back to the singer, eyes focused on the balcony's (sensible) exit.

"We've got to be discrete, and discrete will shall be. Now, can you think of anything that would shed light on this situation? Any clues to the whereabouts of your princess?"

Shuichi couldn't stop smiling. There they were, standing before what could be a possible tragedy, and K was turning the situation into an outlandish adventure. The rambunctious moron was acting as one of Robin Hood's merry men, speaking and moving in dramatic tones.

If Shuichi loved him anymore, he'd explode. And Japan would lose its cutest singer.

"There might be something on his laptop," the Shindou offered, following the Winchester into Hiroshi's bedroom. "I know he wrote more than stories on it, but...it's not here."

"Right behind you. Or should I say, one step ahead of you?"

Two hearts were alarmed by the sound of a familiar voice, but received the new arrival with appreciative hearts. The missing author's brother, dressed in the most elegant of black suits, stood in the Nakano's doorway with a rather familiar object. "I took the liberty of breaking into my brother's house," he declared, delighted with his latest endeavor-but torn over the circumstances.

While tears burst into Shuichi's eyes, K snickered. "You idiot. You didn't break into anything. You've got a key!"

"And you ruined my fun," the black-haired Uesugi groaned, bowing his head. "Anyway, I've got my bro's best friend right here. _And_ I know how to sneak into it."

"I'm glad he gave someone his log-in info," Bad Luck's singer said, beaming from ear to ear with affection. "He never wanted me _near_ his laptop! Nice going, Tatsuha!"

"Yeah, well, I do what I can do when I can do it," came the warm yet sorrowful response. Two pairs of eyes accompanied a laptop's call to arms, watching and awaiting the future with silenced hearts. Yuki's brother was quick to summon the silent lifeform, desperately in need of answers-just as his friends were. Unfortunately, the pricey laptop's initial offering was grief. As soon as the writer's log-in screen was bypassed, a Bad Luck wallpaper appeared.

Hm. The laptop was taunting them. Punishing them for entering sacred territory.

None of them said a word. Bad Luck was there in all of its glory, complete with blissful bandmates and an over-productive manager, firing off his handguns. They were forever frozen in a celebratory state, celebrating the release of their second album. Not only did the wallpaper remind Shuichi of an inevitable cancellation, but it drew him into something.

Yuki claimed to hate his music. He claimed to hate the band. But his laptop, his secret girlfriend, proved otherwise.

And then came the folders. Right on the desktop, folder icons read 'Bad Luck mag articles' and 'BL photos'.

All of them felt as if they were reading an obituary.

"Anything about a journal?" the host of the home said, drawing a sobbing Shuichi into his arms. He had entered the room shortly after the laptop's greetings, but he was completely aware of the lowdown. Tatsuha threw him a smile in greeting, then returned to his brother's keyboard.

"I've got it all right here, underneath my grubby fingers. Bro can't hide anything from lil' ol' me."

Pulling up the Journal folder wiped the smile off his face. Nobody smiled as they scanned the monitor, inwardly wishing Yuki were present to beat them off with a stick. All four of them counted how many times a singer's name cropped up-

And not in a negative, 'I wish he'd rot in Hell' fashion.

Shuichi want to fall into a million pieces, but chose not to tear his eyes away. The author's poetic prose ensnared his eyes, practically singing an angel's praises. Yuki painted the most beautiful pictures with words, writing about dancing stars and glistening raindrops. Pink-tinted pearls and sun-kissed smiles.

The aspiring prince had chosen to remain upright, but couldn't ignore his tears. Amethyst eyes, already weary from previous excursions, swelled with glistening rain.

Something else was brought into the open. Yuki didn't hate Bad Luck, or Shuichi Shindou. He only _pretended_ to hate them.

"Approaching designated coordinates," the young Uesugi said, softly referring to his entrance into Pearl territory. "I did my homework on the way here, but I need to be schooled in the Pearl language. Big bro's pretty fluent in it, though."

"It's like he sold himself to a cult," the Winchester said, rubbing his chin. Pensive and stern, but forever kind, he joined Hiro in an embrace to comfort Shuichi. "Throughout the stream of time, religions and communities used secret languages as means of communication. Their lives, homes and culture were only meant for the chosen ones. This particular cult, in the business of selling young men, is rather careful with its commodities. Yuki must've been a chosen Pearl."

The Nakano's face curled into a snarl. "What I still can't figure out is this. How in the Hell can such a business operate? I mean, come on. Hundreds of men are vanishing off the face of the Earth, our Yuki's gone, and all of this is legal?"

"Brothels were pretty popular back in the day," Bad Luck's captain pointed out, speaking as a History professor. "With all the right names, and all the right backup, a bevvy of beautiful men can be an asset to anyone. And apparently, someone decided to take advantage of the world's most beautiful men. Pretty savvy businessman, if you ask me."

There was a smile on Tatsuha's face, but his words were anything but sweet. "Yeah, but we don't even know who the pig is. Everything's in riddles! The staff apparently goes by nicknames. We've got to figured out their freaky tattoos too. Their 'products' have got 'em all over their arms and chests!"

"Hold up a tick. If Yuki gave himself to that hellhole, who let him in?"

All eyes, widened in apprehension, turned to Hiro. "Guys are disappearing all over the globe, but Yuki pretty much threw himself at the organization's feet," the Nakano said gently, all the while nodding. "Who gave him _his_ membership?"

"I think I have an idea."

Shuichi was the next recipient of attention. "That son of a bitch must've introduced Yuki to the Pearls," the pink kitten growled, voice and eyes laden with tears. Hearing Shuichi use profanity was akin to hearing a whale sing opera, but everyone disregarded the oddness of the situation.

"It must've been that guy! That guy I saw him with!"

Tatsuha's eyes made a quick return to the laptop's bank of information. "Name's Eike," he reported, flipping through his brother's thoughts. "According to my beloved sibling, he came in from Sidney, Austrailia. On vacation. Needed a quick get away from work, and a boring home life. No last name. Got a profile, Shu?"

"I've got the best visual memory in all of Tokyo," the Shindou declared with a smile, eyes exuding frail but beautiful sunlight. "The guy had long black hair, golden earrings, the tattoo of a falcon on his right arm, and brown eyes."

"Must be a messenger's mark," K suggested, still rubbing at his chin. "I'm sure he's rounding up more recruits at every bar in town."

Bad Luck's guitarist frowned. "But why Yuki?"

"Celebrity status. But then again, the head honchos are doing everything to erase every mark of existence," the Winchester said, eyes peering Heavenward. "In their eyes, our missing princess doesn't have a name. No name, no history-nothing."

No one spoke for a short while, burdened by the latest news. Tatsuha occupied himself with scaring at Yuki's screen, while Hiro and K stared aimlessly at a bedroom's contents. Shuichi peered into his dearest friend's chest, eyes heavy with a million tears. "Ark's taking care of the media, isn't he?" he asked the young brunette, eyes stirring up tears. The Nakano nodded, and Tatsuha followed in his wake.

"Tohma and Sis are helping him out. They've got that end covered. I think its time for us to play detective."


	3. Chapter 3

His mind was a broken record, spinning over the memories they had created. Over and over again, he saw the ice cream cones they had shared. He saw the face of his moon, crinkling as lemon drop ice cream went down an unsatisfied throat. He saw the face of his sun, rising to meet another set of deadlines. Every last one of their memories came back to haunt him, charting him towards the unknown. Carrying him deeper into a riddle, a labyrinthe, he struggled to understand.

Ark, Mika and Tohma were attending to the media, informing them of Tokyo's missing legend. Whether or not they'd spark a celebration, no one knew. They were only sure of a fire, one that would inevitably spread through every street and home. They decided to meet up with their pals later, leaving the chosen ones to handle Takakura's Bar.

Yuki left notes on Takakura in his laptop's care. If he hadn't left _any_ name, Claude K Winchester and his group would have gone on a wild goose chase-or in this case, wild bar chase. The apprehensive squadron was well on their way, in hot pursuit of a sign that would lead them into Yuki's last known location. Suppressing the need to weep and scream, Shuichi Shindou sat in K's passenger seat. He said nothing as memories replayed themselves, blocking out his manager's anthems.

No matter what the situation was, K was always up for inspirational tunes. And at that moment, he was up for hardcore rock. Shuichi was only up for silence, closely supervised by an equally silent Hiroshi. Tatsuha and Suguru were in a separate vehicle, but nonetheless distressed. All of them were trying to solve the world's hardest puzzle, which pretty much boiled down to one question.

Why?

No one solved the puzzled in twenty minutes. Takakura saw to that. And after those twenty minutes, all of the men jumped out of their respective cars. The bar loomed before them, beckoning them as a haunted house taunted treasure hunters. It was a new establishment, built no more than two weeks ago. And in that place of business, they'd hopefully find answers. Answers to a riddle no one understood.

Tatsuha was notorious for being upbeat and cheerful, even in the middle of service. For their glorious situation, he traded in cheer for tension. "What's the plan, Captain?" the raven haired Uesugi asked, watching as Hiro drew Shuichi into an embrace. He smiled inwardly, happy to see Shuichi receiving comfort from _someone._

"Can't just storm in there and demand answers, now can we?"

"Right you are, Little John," the Winchester said, lowering his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose. Seeing those sunglasses, Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed. The idiot put them on whenever he wanted to feel 'special', even when it was perfectly cool and clear outside!

"We'll go in there, just like average Joes, and scout around. We're sure to dig up something."

"If we're supposed to blend in with the crowd, you might wanna put your shotgun away. Might blow our cover, _Chief._"

"No need for that tone, my dear Su," Bad Luck's dutiful manager said, sheathing his all mighty soldier of justice. He was the first to dive for the entrance, but his comrades followed suit. Suguru was right behind him, Hiro kept a fretful Shuichi close, and Tatsuha followed that pair.

They all remained on the same page. Entering the bar was a disorienting experience, to say the least, but they kept each other close. Takakura's Bar was definitely something new to look at, with its new scarlet walls and elegant decor.

Sure, it was early, and only a few customers were about, but the place was drenched in magic. It was almost as if someone had cast a spell over it. The red walls were seductive, the seats were beyond comfortable, the music was peaceful-

Not the type of place for rowdy party-seekers. It was a place that promoted companionship. Drinking. And evidently sex.

"Do you see what I see, kids?" the group's chieftain asked, eyes scanning the place. He spoke in very soft tones, not wanting to alert any of the clientele-and not out of courtesy for the business.

The Nakano, on the other hand, looked very much like a Health Inspector. "We're right with you," he said, setting a grand example for volume. "Takakura's got a lethal combo of interior design and human psychology. The colors of this place alone make that obvious."

Suguru looked very much like a disenchanted dog. "Lights are pretty soft. I'm not liking the way the air smells, either."

"Of course you don't, my dear Su. You aren't one to submit to peer pressure. Taki's clients, however, are oblivious to the dangers of 'Cytrine'."

"What's that?" a baby faced singer asked, stopping his tracks. K peered into the lamb's face with a warm smile, eyes humming with melodies.

"An anti-depressant. Throughout our ages, casinos and bars have been notorious for luring in customers with anti-depressants. Many are thrown into drinks, while others are dispersed into the air. Perfect way to make customers feel at home. Cytrine's the newest of the bunch, my dears, and I'm surprised any of you even picked up on it. _I'm_ familiar with the world's artwork."

The History professor said not another word, heading straight towards the main counter. A doe-eyed Shindou exchanged a glance with his remaining Musketeers, then followed the dauntless gunslinger. "Pardon me, my dear man," Bad Luck's captain said, holding up a finger. "Its our first time at your darling establishment, and we were wondering if we could spend some time with you."

Shuichi's eyes turned into pearls of compassion, instantly assessing the solitary bartender. The rotund figure appeared to be highly uncomfortable, scrubbing a plate while pacing the floor. "If you're trying to hit on me, beat it," the bearded man said, his voice almost forming a whimper. "I've had enough trouble to last me a lifetime!"

K's face curled into a feline's smile. He pretty much had the Cheshire Cat's smile. "Ah, so you _can_ help us. I was hoping you could."

"Can't be the police," the bartender said, slamming down his plate. He brought himself closer to the group, leaning over the counter. "The blues aren't interested in Pearls! Who are you?"

"Friends of a missing Pearl," the Winchester replied, halfway between a purr and a snarl. Tatsuha raised a hand, pretending to be shy.

"Well, I'm actually kinda his brother. And I take it you saw him last night?"

"Sure did. Hey, wait a minute! If you guys are here lookin' for that blonde, then that fluffball's got to be-"

"The one and only," Hiro and Suguru replied simultaneously, doting but incredibly worried. The chubby bartender shared their sentiments, coming around the counter to take Shuichi's hand. "I want 'chu guys to follow me. And don't worry, sweetheart," he said, directing those particular words to Shuichi. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Not gonna hurt anybody. Just don't wanna hurt business, that's all."

The pearl of a figure led Shuichi into a backroom, shoving a door out of the way. Exchanging glances, the lamb's guardians followed suit. Once they were all out of earshot, leaving customers in their own merry world, the investigation resumed.

"Now don't worry about the bar," the gentle bartender said, smiling. "It'll run itself. Besides, I've got another coming in to cover me, and business is pretty slow. Picks up at night, though."

Hiro opened his mouth to speak, but his words were slammed underneath a lid.

"Never mind about the introductions," the pearl said, holding up a hand. "Took me a moment to figure out you guys, but seeing Shuichi Shindou stirred up my memories."

"Thanks for having us, sir," the youngest Uesugi said, taking a bow. "Now, what can you tell us about the Pearls?"

"What about Eike? Do you know anything about him?"

"Sure do, angel," the bar's employee said, turning to a puppy eyed Shuichi. "I can answer both of your questions in one swoop. That guy Eike? I guess you could say he was a regular. Came in as soon as Takakura opened this place."

"Ah. So you're not Taki?"

"I'm his deadbeet brother, blondie. Name's Takao. Anyways, the guy always came in at six. Wanted to be a part of the night rush. This place is really big once it gets dark."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Tatsuha growled, exchanging a nod with Hiro.

"Eike struck up a thing with Eiri Yuki in a hot second. The jerk was pretty hard to ignore, what with a chiseled body and all. The guy was an Adonis! Straight from Heaven. But the thing is, Mr. Yuki wasn't into him. Didn't want anything to do with him, really. He just needed something to distract him from reality."

Oh well. Another card was flown onto the table. Yuki used Eike as a drug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Takao said softly, none too happy with the look on Shuichi's face. "But its true. I know all about the problems you two were having. I keep up on the news. Yuki wanted something to drown himself in. Turned out to be Adonis, and I think Adonis turned out to be a scout."

"We know you're not talking about a boy scout," Suguru put in, shaking his head. "And surely this Adonis filled Yuki's head with all kinds of wondrous fantasies, right?"

"Oh yeah. You hit it right on the money. Eike swore up and down he'd make things better. Said everything would be taken care. He'd take Yuki to the moon, and all that sort of hogwash. The next thing I know, your Yuki's being swept off his feet by Eike and a bunch of his cohorts."

Wiping at his eyes, Shuichi gathered up enough strength to ask a question. "Did his friends have any tattoos? I know Eike had one."

"Yep, they did. The thing is, they were all tattoos of a falcon. A falcon with a banner across its chest."

"Any hints on where they were going?" Hiro asked quickly, not wanting to give a certain lamb time to weep. He had to avert Shuichi's mind away from tears. No one could withstand their lamb's heartache.

"Sorry, young 'un. Don't know whether to say 'yes' or 'no'. See, Eike had a strange way of speaking. Spoke about 'the islands of rich dreams', and 'a fountain of golden milk'. Spouted off stuff about cathedrals, sanctuaries and peace. 'Allow me to lead you to the Promised Land', he said at one point."

The baby Uesugi folded his arms, frowning. "Something's off. The last time I checked, Bro wasn't a fan of cathedrals."

"I can give you more on that. See, he wasn't just talking about any ordinary cathedral. His cathedrals are spread across the most beautiful of empires, defying the laws of gravity, time and history. Only the chosen ones are able to find peace, for they were-of course-chosen by the keepers of high aspiration."

"Sounds like this organization's run by gods," K put in, rubbing his chin.

"Eike brought in things that must've been straight off another planet," Takakura's brother said, walking closer to the band manager. He spoke as if he were spilling the most dangerous of secrets, all the while fearing for his life. "Symbols. Maps. Codecs or something. "He pointed at a lot of 'em, talking about where Heaven would take them. Talked a lot about how Yuki wasn't meant for this 'realm'. Said he could fly off to each one of Heaven's cathedrals, and anoint the place. Or something like that."

Noticing how Shuichi's face beat out a sheet of paper, Suguru hurriedly pressed on with the investigation. "I'm taking shots in the dark, but I'm guessing the cathedrals are branches of the Pearl estate," the Fujisaki said darkly. "Do you remember what any of the maps he brought in?"

In Takao's heart, sadness mingled with fear. "I caught a brief glance of one. See, there was a circle. A golden circle. Kinda looked like a golden compass. There were arrows, see, and Eike pointed at something. Pointed at a ruby. There were jewels on the end of every arrow, and symbols surrounded them. When Eike pointed at the ruby, he said something about 'the sun that never sleeps'."

"So Yuki's going to grace a land of sunshine," a grim-faced Tatsuha snarled. "If I'm right, he's going to ride the ferris wheel until everyone's had their fill."

Takakura's brother bowed his head, suddenly burdened by a great deal of grief. "That's all I can give you, boys," he said, unable to look any of them in the eye. "I really am sorry."

The youngest brunette held up his hand, bearing a smile that was pretty much motherly. "Don't worry about it. You were a tremendous help. We've got more than what we started with."

"Would've stopped all of this from happenin', but there wasn't anything I could do. Eike told me to back off, and I know all too well how the blues have been bought off. Didn't fancy having my head blown off, so I held my tongue."

Despite his wish to drown in a bank of sadness, Shuichi smiled. "You've been wonderful, Takao," he said warmly, squeezing the bartender's shoulder. "We know it was a lot to take in. Would your brother be able to give us information?"

"Ha! That deadbeet? Gimme a break. The guy's been off parading around, promoting this place to the higher-ups. He doesn't know squat about Eike or anything else!"

K, still rubbing his chin, was in full swing. Ready for action. "Should we pop into any more bars? Its not like we can decipher any maps yet, so I was just wondering if we should scope out any more places."

"You could do that, but just look everywhere. Keep your eyes and ears wide open. Pay attention to any talk about 'cathedrals', 'rubies' or 'anointment'. If you see any young guy hanging around a mob of well-dressed freaks, be alert. Remember, they _are_ targeting the young set of guys."

Eyes saturated in rainwater, Shuichi provided the uneasy bartender with a smile. "Thanks for the help, Takao. You've been wonderful."

"Sure thing, dearie. Glad I could do something for you."

The Merry Men turned to leave, their backs facing the source of brand-new friendship. "Just keep your eyes and ears open," Takakura's brother repeated, speaking as if they were playing hide-and-go-seek. "Be on the lookout for anything suspicious, and take care of yourselves."

The band left in silence, keeping Takao's words close to heart. Bearing all heavy hearts, not one of them managed to utter even a syllable. Hiro was the one to break the silence, lifting a bowed head in curiosity. "What're you thinking?" he asked, presenting that inquiry to its traditional recipient. The recipient was at the head of the group, almost prancing towards his vehicle.

"I'm thinking we might have to do a bit of travelling, dearies. I'm an ace at charades, shadow puppets, and of course-voila! Puzzles!"

The Fujisaki, taking a tearful puppy into his care, tilted his head in confusion. "Were you able to come up with anything? I certainly wasn't."

"Well, we're all on the same page about this. My brother sold himself into a cult."

All eyes momentarily turned to Yuki's brother. The raven-haired Uesugi appeared to be calm, even bearing a perfectly calm voice. However, closer inspection revealed otherwise. Great fire boiled within. "I've got a few more puzzle pieces for you to play with," the Winchester said, holding up a finger. "You know how I mentioned gods? I think our new pals are playing with fire-celestial fire."

Hiroshi was never a fan of riddles, especially in life-threatening situations. Unfortunately, his superior had a rather huge penchant for them. "Get on with it! We're on the prowl for a missing friend, and you're beating around the bush! What are you saying, Chief?"

"Eike wasn't referring to places with emperors and palaces, was he?"

"You're on the right track, my little muffin," an affectionate father figure said,

ruffling his son's pink hair. "The islands of rich dreams and fountains of golden milk were other tipoffs. Wherever the Scythes are meant to go, they're heading off into lush territory. Either the most luxurious places in Japan, or the world."

"When I think of emperors, rubies and rich dreams, one place pops up in my mind," Tatsuha put in, eyes darker than the blackest rainclouds. "The thing is, its nowhere near Japan. I'm talking about one of the States."

A Chesire Cat grin spread across K's face. "And you're talking about one city in particular. Las Vegas, baby! Just think! The sun that never sleeps? Rich dreams? High aspirations? Can you spell 'Vegas' any clearer?"

Hiro was no longer a Health Inspector, but a wolf that had just picked up a rather important scent. "What's our next step, then?" the brunette asked, tapping his foot. "Vegas is a great hunch, but its just that. A _hunch_."

"If they're going far enough to hire people from different continents, we can be assured they've set up shop in different continents," K replied, turning to his guitarist with a stern yet kind look. "But here's what we're going to do. We're going to retreat for now, pack and do a little more research. By now, Ark and the others should have alerted the media. Perhaps we'll be able to gain more information from their little endeavors."

No one said another word, but their faces spoke volumes.


End file.
